A tradition of scientific excellence and open collaboration among the faculty will foster the establishment of a new GCRC program at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine-Montefiore Medical Center. The Einstein- Montefiore GCRC will serve a population in the Bronx and Westchester Counties of New York State totaling some 1.9 million people, half from minority racial and ethnic groups. The strong commitment of the two institutions to the GCRC initiative has provided new space and facilitated access to resources for patient-oriented research. The enthusiasm for the GCRC program is demonstrated by the participation of 44 investigators from a total of II departments--both clinical and basic science--who will be involved in the projects described in this application, bringing to bear over $14 million in federally-funded research support. These investigator- initiated projects involve a diverse range of human diseases such as diabetes, tuberculosis, Wilson's disease, liver disease, sickle cell anemia, polycystic kidney disease, systemic lupus erythematosus, infectious diarrhea, obesity, cardiovascular disease, impotence, cervical cancer, and dementia. The projects bring together interdisciplinary research which is principally NIH-funded but which lack adequate resources for clinical studies. The GCRC facilities are located on a single campus in the Bronx; the GCRC administrative, outpatient, sample processing laboratory, and biostatistical components will be located at the College of Medicine and the inpatient per diem admissions and special procedures units at the contiguous University Hospital. A large number of Centers and Shared Scientific Facilities will provide support to GCRC investigators. The Einstein GCRC will provide an environment to conduct human studies and to facilitate data acquisition, management, and analysis, and will encourage collaborations between basic and clinical scientists. Finally, the GCRC will serve as the centerpiece of the Institution's commitment to the training of young physician scientists. The Center's administration will include executive staff from the College of Medicine and Hospital, and the Center will be directed by an experienced group of investigators with previous GCRC experience, basic science expertise and strong independent scientific programs.